I've liked you too long
by Little Miss MmMm
Summary: [oneshot] marauders era spin the bottle during christmas holidays after a bottle of firewhiskey. RLSB and slight JPLE reviews always welcome! rated for mild swearing


**This has pairings of Sirius and Remus, James and Lily. I would say slash, but I don't know what that means :S lol**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own Harry Potter … otherwise, Sirius wouldn't have died.**

OoOoOoOo

The boys' dormitory was extremely noisy. Although there were only three boys and three girls present, they were in very high spirits due to a bottle of firewhiskey they had just consumed between them. Also, it was the Christmas holidays, so the dormitory was noisy.

To everyone's surprise, it was Lily who suggested that they play 'spin the bottle.' Then again, she had drunk the most.

Actually, what was just as surprising as Lily's suggestion was t hat Sirius had drunk the least! He had literally had a mouthful and left it at that. Well, Remus didn't drink at all so technically that meant that Sirius drunk the least.

Lily spun the bottle first. It landed on Francesca. Remus smiled. Lily was most definitely straight, but she had told him many times how hot her best mate Francesca was.

As the two girls kissed, Remus noticed James staring open mouthed, but obviously turned on by the sight. He rolled his eyes.

Then it was Francesca's turn. Although Remus always felt strangely unsettled when kissing girls, he still hoped the bottle would land on him. For one thing, Francesca was definitely gorgeous, and for another, it would do no harm to be kissed by such a beautiful girl. It would help him to keep his straight reputation anyway…

The point of the bottle landed on James. He looked like he couldn't believe his luck! Well, she _had _just kissed Lily so, for James it was understandable that he'd get excited.

Then James spun and it landed on Emma. Then hers landed on Remus. He smiled and sat while she came and kissed him, her beautiful soft brown hair falling on to his shoulder.

When they parted, Remus instinctively looked at Sirius, who seemed to be determinedly staring at the bottle with red cheeks. Remus couldn't help grinning. Sirius had naturally pale skin that suited him so well but when his cheeks flushed, it made him look adorable.

Remus took his turn and spun the bottle. It landed on Lily.

With a frightened look at James but knowing that he couldn't back out of it, Remus stepped over James (who looked horrified) and pecked Lily lightly on the lips. James beamed at him and Remus grinned back.

So it was Lily's turn again. She got Sirius.

Despite Lily being terribly drunk, her kiss with Sirius did not last very long, to no-one's surprise.

As Sirius spun the bottle, Remus watched him. His sleek, dark hair was falling in front of his eyes and he was timidly biting his lower lip, as though anxious on whom it would land.

Remus dropped his gaze and saw the bottle slowing down. It was pointing at him.

_Shit,_ he thought. _If I kiss him, it'll probably hurt worse when I next see him with a girl, but if I don't, he'll have to confess to Filch his undying love for him!_

Then he noticed that Sirius had already stood up and was coming over to him, despite the stares and open mouths of their spectators. As far as Remus could see, James seemed to be smirking at Sirius, just as Lily was at Remus.

Sirius plonked himself down on his knees in front of Remus and said quietly, "Sorry if you don't want to look like a poof but I reckon it's a _lot_ better than the other option." He smiled weakly.

Remus grinned and nodded.

Sirius's head came closer and Remus closed his eyes as their slightly parted lips finally made contact.

It was a very soft kiss at first. After about twenty seconds, Remus figured that they should stop but he didn't want to be the one to end it. He had waited for this moment for too long. Apparently, Sirius didn't want to end it either, for neither of them pulled away.

Vaguely, as though they were in another world, Remus could hear the others give up waiting for them and continue the game among them, eventually moving down to the Common Room.

When they left, Remus assumed Sirius would realise and go after them, but instead, he kept pressing his lips against Remus's, more firmly if anything, but definitely not roughly.

After a while, Remus felt Sirius's hand on his neck and it made him shiver, even more so when he felt a soft tongue running along his top lip. He made contact with it using his own tongue and he placed his own hand on Sirius's shoulder.

Eventually, his hand fell to Sirius's chest and grasped the front of his robes and while the kiss intensified, becoming more passionate, the two managed to pull each other to their feet and stumble towards Sirius's bed where Remus fell first and Sirius landed on top of him.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the sun rose, light shone onto each four poster bed in the boy's dormitory. Finally, it reached the end bed and revealed, through the open hangings around the bed, two boys laying side by side, their bare chests illuminated.

Sirius was the first to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was a strand of sandy brown hair across his eyes. He then realised that his hand was resting on a hairless chest, which was not at all smooth, due to the many severe scars that ran across it.

Although Sirius had often studied Remus's chest inconspicuously from a distance, it was a lot more frightening to be this close and still think how awful they looked. Most of them were horrible scratches but Sirius noticed that there were a few very vicious bite marks too. However, one just below the naval stood out more than the rest. Sirius figured that was where Remus had been bitten by the other werewolf when he was a child.

As Sirius ran his fingers over each scar, he noticed Remus's breath becoming more shallow and ragged. Sirius had had almost seven years of experiencing this behaviour in Remus and instinctively, he pulled his hands back, just as Remus violently shot bolt upright. Panting, Remus shook his head and suddenly realised that there was someone else on his bed, staring at him.

He looked up at Sirius and as their eyes locked, both of them turned bright red, remembering what they had done mere hours ago. Sirius looked away and Remus looked him up and down, thinking how beautiful he looked.

"Well, that was different!" Sirius said, wanting to break the silence. Remus burst out laughing.

"I wonder where everyone else is," he thought aloud. Sirius shrugged. "They might still be in the Common Room. I think they continued their game down there."

"Yeah," Remus mumbled, pulling on his boxers and a pair of trousers.

He walked over to the bathroom and threw water over his face and patted it dry with a towel. Then he saw Sirius enter and he grabbed more water and chucked it over the unsuspecting marauder.

Sirius yelled out and cursed as Remus bolted out and closed the door. _I'll get him back,_ thought Sirius.

When Sirius emerged from the bathroom, Remus was already fully dressed and was waiting for him so they could go down to the Common Room.

He eyed Sirius apprehensively but Sirius grinned and said, "Don't worry, Moony, my hands aren't wet."

Remus was relieved and stood up to walk to the door but Sirius stood in front of him, looking shy.

Remus opened his mouth, confused, and Sirius used the opportunity to press his lips against Remus's mouth and when Remus responded, Sirius put his hands on Remus's neck and he Remus leapt back in horror.

"Your hands are fucking freezing!" he exclaimed.

Remus made to run after Sirius but he had already gone out the dormitory door and was racing down the stairs.

When Remus caught up with him, he was not surprised to see the others sleeping beside the fire, though he _was_ shocked to see Lily sitting on the arm of James's chair, her head resting on his, and both their hands entwined.

Remus glanced at Sirius, who had also stopped in his tracks, staring at this revelation. When he caught Remus's eye, he suggested, "Maybe she was still drunk?"

"Mm, maybe. Ah well, are you coming down for breakfast?"

Sirius nodded, quietly stepped over Francesca and joined him.

As they ate their breakfast, Remus couldn't help but wonder if Sirius even felt anything for him, or if he'd just got carried away with the kiss he'd been obliged to take.

Sirius noticed Remus watching him thoughtfully. "What?"

Remus shifted uneasily. "Well," he said, "last night, I, well, I mean I," he sighed. "Did it mean anything at all to you or was it just because of the high spirits and spin the bottle…" he trailed off with his head down.

Sirius gently touched his hand and he looked up. "Do you really think I would've done it if it hadn't?"

Remus shook his head.

"Remus, I've liked you too long. When I kissed you last night, I really, _really_ did not want to stop – I wanted to keep going and you have no idea how glad I was when you didn't stop me."

Remus widened his eyes. "Why would I stop you? I was just surprised because I thought you liked girls!"

Sirius grinned bashfully. "Well, I do. I just kind of … prefer … erm … well pretty much just you …"

Remus bowed his head, pleased. He didn't know what to say.

"Sorry if I put you in a difficult position and I completely understand if you'd rather keep your straight reputation –," Sirius began but Remus cut through him.

"Sirius, I'm not straight. Sure, I like girls, I go out with girls, but usually, although I do like some of them, I'm trying to look straight. Although I must say, you're the only guy I've ever liked … so it's all good." He gave Sirius an amazing smile, making him grin back.

Then something at the door caught Remus's eye and he nudged Sirius.

James was entering the Great Hall, looking extremely pleased with himself as he led Lily in by the hand. The Great Hall erupted in cheers, all applauding James for finally getting who he'd been after for years.

James grinned and looked down at Lily and she reached up and kissed him.

The two of them joined Remus and Sirius but before the latter could congratulate James, he cut across them asking, "What did you guys _do _last night? It looks like a cyclone hit Sirius's bed!"

Remus and Sirius turned bright red and glanced at each other shiftily, and then it was James who turned bright red.

"Oh," he said, ashamed.

Lily laughed. "About time!"

Okay well that's the story … I would really really appreciate reviews! Preferably nice ones! But if you reckon it needs improvement, I'd still be happy to receive them. Thanks!


End file.
